Where is He?
by Dana1
Summary: Dean wakes up backstage and one question changes things. Spoilers: RAW 8/18/14.
1. Where is He

Title: Where is He?  
Author: Dana  
rating: PG  
Warnings: Cursing and violence. No slash I don't write slash.  
Summary: Dean wakes up backstage and one question changes things.  
Spoilers: RAW 8/18/14.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.

* * *

Roman Reigns was beyond pissed as he made his way through backstage to the trainer's room. Randy Orton and Rybaxel had kept him busy during the Dean Ambrose/Seth Rollins Falls Count Anywhere Match and kept him from going to ringside to stop Seth and Kane. He picked up Tom Phillips, who tried to interview him for the WWENetwork and almost tossed him aside. He had to see how his best friend was. When he got to the trainer's room he found Ammon and a couple of EMTs examining Dean who appeared to be unconscious.

"How is he?" He demanded.

"Roman if you would just go outside we'll let you know…" one of the EMTs started to say.

"No I'm staying in here," he said crossing his arms defiantly.

"Let him stay," Joey Mercury said from where he was standing. He had run out to ringside to help after RAW went off the air. "He's no more in the way than I am."

"Fine," the EMT said as he went back to examining Ambrose.

Roman walked over to where Joey stood. "What happened," he asked. "All I heard was Dean was rushed into the trainer's room."

"Seth Rollins hit him with a curb stomp onto cinder blocks." Joey answered.

There was a groan and Roman hurried over to where Dean lay. He didn't really care if he was in the EMTs way.

"Dean?" Ammon asked. "How do you feel? Nauseous?"

"Like someone's beating a drum in my head. What happened? Wait did Evolution do this?"

"Kinda," Roman said his brow furrowing. Evolution had pretty much dissolved after losing at Payback. It became just the Authority.

"I wonder how Hunter would feel if I hit him with a sledgehammer."

"I wouldn't chance it," Roman said with a smile. "I think he locked up all the sledgehammers."

Dean tried to sit up got was pushed back down. "Man I'm dizzy." He muttered. He turned his head and groaned. "Where is he?" He asked.

"Who?" Roman asked.

"Seth. Why isn't he here?"

"Because security is keeping everyone out."

"Then how did Roman get in here?"

"I pushed people out of the way. Don't worry Dean Seth's not coming in here. I'll deal with him myself," he said hitting his hand against his other palm. "Kane too."

"Rome did Seth piss you off or something?"

Ammon stopped his tests and looked quickly back at Roman who looked as confused as he did.

"Dean what day is today?" Roman asked.

"June 1st."

* * *

Notes: You know I'm not sure where I'm going with this. It's just an idea that came to me. You know the funny part was while watching RAW I thought: Maybe I could do a concussion story and that was before the cinderblocks. I'm going to miss Dean while he's filming the movie. Let me know what you think.


	2. Confusion

Notes: Thank you everyone for the support of this crazy fic. I decided it's a sequel to a one shot I wrote called Nothing but Hate. Not a must read but it goes with the theme of this fic.

* * *

Roman and Ammon exchanged looks. Dean had forgotten the last two and a half months. They were an important two and a half months too.

"Just lie back Dean," Ammon said. "It looks like you have a severe concussion though I think you're lucky you didn't break your neck."

"Seth's okay isn't he," Dean asked Roman as he tried to relax.

"Don't worry," Roman said through gritted teeth. "He's fine." For now he silently added. He didn't know a lot about head injuries other then he probably shouldn't upset Dean right now.

There was a commotion outside of the trainer's room. Roman made a move to the door. He turned around to face Dean and said, "stay here." He said before hurrying out the door. He found security and Road Agents trying to keep Triple H and Kane from entering the trainer's room.

"I just want to see how he is," Hunter said with mock concern.

"More like you want to finish the job," Roman said as he balled his hands into fists. "Haven't you and your men done enough?"

Hunter smirked at him. "I don't know what you're talking about Roman. I'm just here to see how Dean Ambrose is doing."

Roman did a quick survey of backstage and saw Seth wasn't there. There was only one way into the trainer's room right? He went back into the trainer's room and was relieved to see Seth wasn't there.

"I think Dean should go to the hospital," one of the EMTs was saying. "To have his head further examined."

"I've been hearing that for years," Dean cracked. "I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Dean you have a severe concussion," Ammon said. "It would be a good idea."

"And hopefully you'll be back home in your apartment tonight." Roman said.

"I'm not in Chicago?" Dean asked in confusion. "Why are we in Las Vegas."

"The show tonight's in Las Vegas," Ammon said carefully. "It's August 18th."

"You're kidding right," Dean asked. "How can it be August? I wasn't out that long was I?"

"No but concussions can lead to amnesia," Ammon said. "It's not unheard of this happening". He signaled for the stretcher. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"I'm not taking an ambulance to the hospital. "Dean said sitting up again. He almost passed out. Roman's strong arms held up. "I'm not going to the hospital at all!"

"Yes you are," Roman said, "but you won't be able to walk. I either carry you or they stretcher you." He turned to the others in the room. "I can give him a ride to the hospital."

"I don't like either option," Dean said struggling to sit up again. "As soon as the room stops moving I'm good." Before anyone could stop him, he jumped off the table and would have fallen flat on his face if Roman hadn't caught him. Roman lifted him and carried him out. There were no more protests from Dean as he was unconscious again.

* * *

Seth Rollins stood in the Authority's locker room under orders from Hunter. Hunter said Roman was knocking people out of the way and wouldn't hesitate to Superman Punch him into oblivion.

Seth did feel guilty for what happened. Things had gotten way out of control tonight. Was he really that angry that Dean had dumped a bucket of ice water on him? A year ago he would have chased him and laughed about it later.

He was filled with so much hate for Dean that he had been glad to stomp Dean into the cinder block for a brief moment but now that he was backstage, it just felt wrong. He decided to leave the office. He looked around and saw Roman walking the other way. He hurried to catch up and saw that Roman was carrying Dean. Someone grabbed him from behind and he turned to see Joey.

"Back off Seth," Joey said fire in his eyes. "You and Kane have done more than enough damage tonight."

"I just wanted to see how Dean was," Seth said defensively.

Roman turned to face him. "So you can what?" Roman demanded. "Finish him? Get back Seth," Roman's voice dropped low and cold.

"Seth," Dean asked weakly. "Where's Seth?"

Roman didn't say anything just kept walking.

Dean turned slightly so he was looking back. The confused look on Dean's face was the last thing Seth saw before Agents pushed Seth back.


	3. Storms Brewing

Notes: All shows and news on are AU after August 18th.

* * *

Dean was not happy as he waited for the doctor to return with the test results. He hadn't wanted to be there in the first place and had been pretty much brought there against his will. He had been given a painkiller but his head still felt funny. He glared at Roman who was sitting in a chair in the room. "We've waited long enough. Let's go."

Roman snorted. "We've only been waiting twenty minutes." His phone buzzed and he looked down and saw he had a text from his fiancé Michelle asking how Dean was. He sent her a text and closed his phone.

"Was that Seth?"

Roman barely held back an eye roll. "No it was Michelle asking how you were. Could you please forget about Seth?"

"Sorry. I don't know what he did to piss you off," Dean said as he looked away.

"I'm sorry," Roman said with a sigh. "I'm just a bit stressed out. Don't worry about Seth and me."

They were silent for a while as they waited for the doctor to return.

The doctor came in with a slight smile on his face. "Thank you for waiting," he said, "I have the results of the tests and they look good other than the concussion. Your neck's fine also thankfully. I'd say you were pretty lucky Mr. Good. I'd normally suggest keeping you overnight for observation but I know you said no to that earlier." He said before turning his attention back to Roman. "Will you be able to keep an eye on him? Or if someone else can?"

"Sure that's no problem," Roman said.

"Great let me get the paperwork ready and you'll be out of here soon." He said and left the room.

"I'll be right back," Roman said to Dean. "I have a couple of questions for the doctor." He said before leaving. He found the doctor standing across the hall making notes on a clipboard. "Doctor can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," he said.

Roman lowered his voice. "What about Dean's amnesia? He doesn't remember anything after June 1st."

"As I mentioned earlier when the concussion goes away, his memories should come back. Of course there is the possibility it won't come back. I don't recommend him going back to work until the concussion in gone."

"Should I tell him about things that have happened?"

"That depends," the doctor said, "did anything significant happen the last couple of months?"

"Our friend turned his back on us. He's one of the people who caused the injury. He and Dean used to be really good friends."

"In that case I wouldn't mention it," the doctor said. "We always recommend letting the person regain their memories on their own and this could cause more damage than good."

"Thanks doctor," Roman said before going back into the room where he found Dean had 'stolen' his cellphone and was texting someone. "Who are you texting?"

"Seth. You left my cellphone in the car so I used yours. I don't know what's going on between you guys, but he replied fuck off."

"Did you tell him it was you?"

Dean squinted at the screen. "Yeah," he said confused.

"He probably didn't see that," Roman said quickly. "Doctor said I should let you remember on your own so I'm not going to answer any of your questions about Seth."

Dean sat back wondering what Roman was refusing to tell him.

* * *

Seth left the locker room after showering. Everyone else had already left. Stephanie and Hunter called a meeting of everyone in the authority as soon as the show had ended and he hadn't had a chance to shower and change until now. He changed and grabbed his cellphone to see if he had any missed calls and saw he had received a text from Roman. Out of curiosity he opened it. It read:

_Hey it's Dean. Just wondering where you are_

Seth's brow furrowed. Why would Dean be wondering where he is? He hit reply and texted:

_Fuck off._

His guilt for what he did was starting to go away. Why was Dean bothering him?

He left the arena and headed to his rental car to go to his motel. He remembered how he and Roman would crash at Dean's apartment whenever they had a show in Las Vegas. He wasn't sure why he was thinking about that. He had made the decision to leave the Shield. What he had done was best for business but he couldn't get the image of Dean's face, as he carried him away, out of his mind. He looked so confused. He got into the car and slammed the door shut. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to know what was going through Dena's head. That alone was a scary thought.

* * *

The next day Seth received a phone call early in the morning from Triple H.

"Hey I wanted to congratulate you for putting Dean on the shelf by giving you the night off. That way you can rest the knee and you'll still be paid of course. Lesnar's not going to be at the show so you can't exactly cash in anyway."

"Thanks Hunter," Seth responded. He was glad to hear that. His leg had been hurting since he curb stomped Dean last night.

"Don't mention it. You've earned it." Hunter said and hung up.

Seth went back to sleep for a few hours before getting up to have breakfast at the motel. He then went to a local gym for some cross fit training. He was about to call his fiancé Leighla when his phone started to ring. He looked down at it and realized it was Roman again.

"What?" He demanded. He didn't know if it was Dean or Roman and he really didn't care.

"Seth just hear me out," Roman said. "Dean's…"

"Look I don't care about Dean. I heard he's fine just has a concussion." He didn't want to admit that he had searched the internet to find that out.

"It's more than that Seth," Roman said, "he doesn't remember anything after the Payback PPV in June."

"What do you mean he doesn't remember anything since Payback?"

"That curb stomp of yours caused amnesia. I just wanted to let you know in case he tries to contact you again. Seth if you have any compassion left, you won't tell Dean what you did."

Seth let out a chuckle. "You mean you didn't tell him about what happened the next night? Oh this could be good."

"Seth don't. The doctor said we should let him regain his memories on his own. We shouldn't push him."

"This will be good," Seth said with another chuckle. "I'll bet he's at his apartment."

"Seth! If you hurt Dean I'll…"

"You'll what? You're in Phoenix tonight. Bye Roman." He said and hung up. He walked out to his rental car. It was time to pay his former business associate a visit.

* * *

Notes: Can't make it too easy on any kind of reconciliation between Seth and Dean. You guys are awesome by the way.


	4. Setting Up For a Fall

Dean hated to admit it but he was enjoying having the time off even if his headache was keeping him from completely enjoying it. One of his neighbors promised Roman that they would check on Dean and that's what convinced Roman to go to Phoenix. At the moment Dean was lying on his couch trying to watch TV.

There was a knock on the door. Dean stood up slowly grimacing at the slight vertigo he was still feeling. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Seth standing there. He quickly opened the door. "Hey man. I thought you'd be in Phoenix."

"I was given the night off," he said as he followed Dean into his apartment.

"That sounds kinda like a ploy by Triple H to split us up. Leaves Roman vulnerable to an attack by Evolution." He said before sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I guess," Seth said with a funny look on his face. "You really don't remember anything after Payback?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "The doctor at the hospital said it's not unusual for someone with a concussion to suffer from amnesia. I know you and Roman are having problems but I thought he'd tell you."

"He told me," Seth said sitting down in a chair. "I guess I just didn't believe him. He wouldn't let me into the trainer's room after the attack and didn't even tell me where he was taking you." He tried to look sad. Seth wanted Dean on his side. It would lead to a big fall for his former friend. His only problem would be Roman. Roman would see what he was doing.

"So what happened to me last night," Dean asked.

"Roman asked me not to tell you. Something about you having to regain your memories on your own. So I probably shouldn't tell you." Seth barely held back a smirk. This was going to be good.

"I don't know what the big deal is," Dean said with a big sigh. "I can figure it out enough that Triple H hit me with a sledgehammer. I remember that. About all I remember about that night."

Seth nodded. Triple H had hit Dean with a sledgehammer and Dean had rolled onto the ring apron. Hunter had tried to hit Roman with it but missed. He barely held back telling him that it had been him that caused the head injury not Hunter. "But that was back in June," he informed him. "Oops I've said too much."

Dean's phone started to ring. He grabbed it and said, "Hello? Yeah he's right here. No he hasn't done anything. We've just been talking. No he also isn't telling me. Everything's fine Roman. Call me after the taping. Bye," he said hanging up. "I think Roman's taking his protective role too far. He acted like you were going to beat me up or something."

"Huh," Seth said, "well Roman's been acting kind of strangely lately," he got up. "You eat anything yet?"

"Not since my neighbor brought me soup for lunch. I'm not hungry. My stomach's upset."

"So ordering a pizza's out," Seth said. His phone started to ring. He looked down at his phone. It was Hunter. "It's Leighla," he lied. "I better go." He said and left. He waited until he was at the stairs before he answered. "Hello?"

"Just letting you know that you won't be needed until Monday in Anaheim. I have some things I need you to do before then. I heard Dean Ambrose has amnesia. You think you can become _friends_ again?"

Seth grinned. "Hunter I just spent the past twenty minutes with Dean so I'm way ahead of you. He has no clue about what happened and still thinks we're best friends though Roman's a problem. He won't tell Dean what happened and he doesn't want me there either."

"Don't worry about Roman. I'll keep him busy but I need you to act like Dean's your best friend. That way when you betray him again it'll hurt him more."

"Oh trust me Hunter," Seth said, "I'm looking forward to it."


	5. Threat

Dean rolled over in bed the next day and noticed his headache was still there. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He didn't have anywhere to be that day and he still felt awful.

His phone buzzed. He reached over and grabbed his cellphone off of his nightstand. He had two missed calls from Roman and one from Seth. He'd call them later. He was almost asleep again when he heard the lock turning in the other room. It figured it was his neighbor checking on him again. Roman had given her his copy of the key.

"Hey it's me," Seth called as he entered Dean's apartment. "I brought coffee and muffins."

Dean just rolled over in bed trying to ignore Seth's cheerful mood.

"I hope you don't mind but I grabbed your key last night. I figured you wouldn't be going anywhere." He said appearing in his doorway.

That caught Dean's attention. He had given Roman and Seth a key. "What happened to yours."

"I forgot it," Seth said. "You feel any better? Remember anything?"

"No to both," Dean answered. "I just want to go back to sleep. Got nothing else to do for a while. The doctor told me to do nothing and I play to do that."

"Don't blame you," Seth said. "The Authority has been running you ragged." Dean turned to face him. "And that's all I'm going to say about that."

"That's not fair," Dean complained. "I hate not knowing something you and Roman are hiding something."

"Only because the doctor said not to tell you. Brothers don't hide things from each other right?"

"Right," Dean said sleepily. He closed his eyes and was asleep again.

Seth placed the coffee and bag on the counter. This was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

Roman didn't mind public appearances. He liked meeting the fans, or WWE Universe as WWE liked to call them. The problem was he knew this was the Authority's way of keeping him from checking on Dean. He didn't know what Seth was up to but whatever it was, he didn't like it one bit. He had tried calling Dean several times but received no answer. He figured Dean was probably sleeping.

As he waited for his flight to Chicago for a last minute appearance at Wizard World, he tried Dean's cellphone again. It rang a few times before it went to voicemail. He decided to try Seth's.

"Hey Roman," Seth answered in a fake chipper voice. "I heard Dean's phone ringing and figured it had to be you. He's sleeping right now but I'll tell him you called."

"I know what you are doing Seth and if you hurt Dean again, I'm going to make you very sorry that you joined the Authority."

"I'm not doing anything but visiting an injured friend. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't check to make sure he's okay?"

"You aren't his friend Seth. Friends don't curb stomp their friends into cement blocks."

"Well you know that and I know that but the lunatic doesn't. Hey do you think that bump to his head will make him normal?"

"Seth…" Roman started to say but boarding for his row was announced. "I'm warning you Seth. If you do anything to Dean, I'll hurt you." He said and hung up.

In Las Vegas Seth grinned and shook his head. Like he cared about Roman's threats.

* * *

Dean got up a couple of hours later and found Seth watching a baseball game on TV.

"Look who's finally up," Seth said with a smile. "Feeling any better?"

Dean shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "You been here all morning?" He asked.

"Yep. I told your neighbor that I'd be here all day and that she didn't need to check on you. She brought more soup which I put in the fridge. She seems nice."

Dean smirked. "Leighla might have a problem with you flirting with my neighbor."

"Dude your neighbor's like eighty-years-old! I think Leighla has nothing to worry about. Hey I think this is something you can hear. Leighla and I are engaged." It felt weird to be able to say that to Dean. He remembered when he proposed, he told all of his family but he had no friends to share it with. He certainly wasn't going to tell Hunter, Randy, or Kane. For a fleeting moment he wished this was real.

"Hey congratulations I guess I'm the last bachelor of the group." He went into the kitchen to heat up the chicken noodle soup that his neighbor had left. He put a hand on his forehead as he was dizzy for a moment. "Did Roman call while I was asleep?"

"Yeah," Seth answered. "It sounded like he was calling from an airport. He was just calling to see how you were." He heard a clatter. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "I just dropped a cup. It was plastic. I wish I didn't feel so dizzy all the time."

"Probably why you're supposed to be taking it easy you nut," Seth said coming into the kitchen. He poured himself and Dean something to drink and put the soup into the microwave.

"What would I do without you?"

"I shudder at the thought," Seth said though he was smiling inside. He knew the answer to that.


	6. Emergency

Notes: I decided to keep Smackdown from 8/22 the same minus Seth Rollins/Jack Swagger promo. I liked the Roman Reigns promo because it works with this story and it shows that Ambrose and Reigns are still friends even if they no longer help each other. Friendship is very important in this fic. As for RAW tonight, I liked the eulogy. Not sure how to fit that in with this fic though. This takes place on Thursday.

* * *

Seth stood in the living room thumbing through the local phone book to find a pizza place. He knew he could have looked up a pizza place online or ordered online but there was no hurry. He had just found one when Dean's voice startled him.

"Seth," Dean's voice was so weak that Seth turned around immediately. Dean was white as a sheet and for a moment Seth wondered if Dean's memories had returned.

"You okay," Seth asked.

Dean shook his head. "I don't feel well," he said before collapsing.

Seth jumped to his feet and ran over to Dean and picked him up. He laid him on the couch before dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My friend just collapsed. He suffered a severe concussion on Monday and had been saying he was dizzy. He just came in and said he didn't feel well before he collapsed." He said it all so quickly he wasn't sure how much the dispatcher understood.

"What is your location?"

Seth gave it to her.

"I'm sending an ambulance to your location. What's your friend's name?"

"Dean Ambrose. I mean Jon Good. Sorry Dean is his wrestling name."

"No problem," the dispatcher said. "We have an ambulance en route. Sir can you make sure Mr. Good is breathing okay?"

Seth went over and got a look. "I think so."

"Great. What's your name?"

"Colby Lopez."

Dean groaned as he came to. "What happened?" He asked.

"You passed out," Seth answered, "my friend is awake." He told the dispatcher.

"Okay," the dispatcher said, "try to keep him lying down until the ambulance is there. With a severe concussion it should be checked out immediately."

Dean tried to sit up but Seth stopped him. "Easy Dean," he said, "an ambulance is on the way." He knew right away that was the wrong thing to say.

"No ambulance," Dean protested. "I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy that's all. I feel fine now."

"The 911 dispatcher said it should be checked out and the ambulance is already on the way."

"You could have driven me," Dean protested. He didn't like hospitals much less ambulances.

"Mr. Lopez," the 911 dispatcher called. "The ambulance should be pulling up the apartment building right now. Could you make sure the door is open for them? I'll stay on the line until they enter the ambulance."

Seth got up and opened the door. Five minutes later two EMTs entered the apartment. The dispatcher disconnected on her end. The EMTs loaded a protesting Dean onto the stretcher and carried him to the elevator. The EMTs told Seth which hospital they were taking to and gave him directions. Seth watched them carry him away. He held up his phone. He was really not looking forward to calling Roman.

* * *

Roman sat at a table with John Cena at Wizard World Chicago. Even though Cena was not popular with Chicago fans at WWE shows, his line was still really long. Roman was signing an autograph when his phone started to ring. He looked down and saw it was from Seth. He didn't know whether to answer it or not. There was a possibility that it was about Dean so he had to answer it. He signaled Angie, who was handler for the WWE Talent at Wizard World, that he needed to talk to her.

"I need to take this call," he said to her, "it could be about Dean Ambrose."

"I understand," she said. "Why don't you go into the green room? It should be a little quieter than out here on the floor." She said leading the way.

He found a quiet area and called Seth back. "This better be about Dean," he said as soon as Seth answered.

"I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't," Seth snapped. He took a deep breath. "Dean collapsed earlier and was taken to the hospital."

"What?!" Roman demanded. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I'm driving to the hospital right now. He was complaining about being dizzy yesterday and seemed okay when I left. When I came to see him today he came into the room saying he wasn't feeling well and collapsed."

"If you did anything to him…"

"I didn't I swear! All I did was call 911. Look I just arrived at the hospital. I'll call you when I have more info."

Roman hung up the phone. It seemed very unlikely that Seth did something to Dean but that didn't mean he trusted him again. He went back on the show floor but his mind wasn't on Wizard World. It was a couple thousand miles away in Las Vegas.

* * *

Hunter sat in his office in Stamford Connecticut for once in a good mood. All of his problems seemed to be getting solved. John Cena was no longer champion and Dean Ambrose was out with a concussion. Roman Reigns was the next problem that needed to be dealt with. He'd have to send Kane and Orton after him as Seth was busy with Ambrose. It felt good to be King of the WWE.


	7. Struggle

Notes: Thanks to Jules for her advice.

* * *

Seth questioned himself again wondering why he was so concerned about Dean. This was what he wanted right? On Monday he had wanted to put Dean out of wrestling for good. Even if Dean didn't hate him at the moment, it wasn't any different than when he joined the Authority.

A nurse came out and approached him. "You can go in and see your friend," she said and led him into an exam room where Dean was lying with his eyes closed. Seth entered the room. "The doctor will be with you soon," she said before leaving.

Dean opened his eyes. "I don't know why you had me taken to the hospital. I feel fine now," he said trying to sit up but stopped. "Well I'm a little dizzy."

"Dean you passed out," Seth said, "that's different than being a little dizzy. I swear you can be your own worst enemy."

"Whoever caused his damn concussion is my worst enemy," Dean said closing his eyes. He missed Seth turning away.

Twenty minutes later a doctor came in and examined Dean. "Passing out does happen to people who suffer a head injury even a few days after the initial injury happens. I want to run a few tests on you such as an MRI and a CAT scan. I also want to keep you here a day or two for observation."

"Look doc," Dean said, "I don't mind the tests but I don't want to stay at the hospital."

"It is important that we make sure there is nothing else going on that we missed and this way if you pass out again you'll be here. Also with your history of concussions it might be a good idea. I'm surprised the doctor you saw Monday didn't check you into the hospital."

"He tried but I refused." Dean said.

"Well I strongly suggest that you stay here. I will get you checked in and then you will be brought up to your room." He said before leaving the room.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Seth said trying to be helpful. "Maybe they'll find the reason why you can't remember anything after June 1st." He hoped they wouldn't though he would very much like to stop pretending Dean was his best friend.

"Maybe," Dean said, "but I don't like this. Where's my phone? I want to call Roman."

Seth stared at him for a second. "I forgot your phone. I'll bring it by later." He took his phone out of his pocket. "You can use mine."

Dean took it and dialed Roan's number. It rang a few ties and then went to voicemail.

"I think he's at an event or something," Seth said. "He'll call back."

A few minutes later the phone rang. Seth instinctively made a grab for it thinking it might not be Roman returning the call. He wasn't sure how he'd explain it if someone in the Authority called.

"Relax," Dean said seeing how tense Seth was. "It's just Roman." He hit answer. "Hello? Yeah it's me. Seth forgot my phone. Doc wants me to stay for a couple of days for observation. Wants to do an MRI and a CAT scan. No I'm okay. You don't have to leave Wizard World. Yes I'll call you if anything changes," Dean said rolling his eyes at Seth. "Yeah he's right here. He wants to talk to you," he said handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

"How's he really doing?" Roman asked.

"Just how he said. I was in here when the doctor arrived."

"I'm leaving Chicago as soon as I can find a flight."

"You don't have to do that Roman. I'll be here. I have the rest of the week off due to my tweaked knee."

"I know what you are doing Seth and when I get my hands on you and Kane, you're going to be sorry."

"Have fun at Wizard World," Seth said and hung up. "Roman can be too overprotective," he said to Dean, "but I think I convinced him to stay in Chicago at Wizard World."

* * *

Seth left the hospital later that day not liking how things were going. He took out his cellphone and dialed Triple H.

"Seth," Triple H answered, "how are things going in Las Vegas? I heard Dean's in the hospital and thought about calling you. How's the lunatic fringe doing?"

"He's fine. Just in for tests and observation. I called because I want to go back on the road. I'm tired of pretending to be friends with him."

Hunter snorted. "What's the matter Seth? Are you losing your focus? Think about what he did to your briefcase. Think about him stopping you from cashing in the briefcase. Think about the times he attacked you backstage. Think about Monday when he dumped a bucket of ice on you. Think about how he and Roman held you back in the Shield. This will be your revenge."

"I know that but it's kind of hard to do this while the guy's in the hospital."

"Don't you think he'd be a little suspicious if you went back on the road?"

"I could tell him that you ordered me back on the road. He thinks you hit him in the head with a sledgehammer. He'd believe that you forced me back on the road." He could almost see the smile on Hunter's face when he answered.

"Tell you what. Roman's breathing down my neck to be given time off until RAW. You can go back on the road and we can come up with some strategies of what to do to Dean and then you can go back to Las Vegas on Tuesday. Does that work for you?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Later that night well past visiting hours, Roman arrived at the hospital. He had to do a lot of fast talking to get into Dean's room. He found Dean awake and watching something on TV. Dean smiled when he saw Roman in the doorway.

"Hey," Roman greeted, "how are you doing?"

"Okay," he answered, "they ran some tests and discovered that I do have a brain," he cracked. "They said things looked okay except a little swelling and if I'm good they'll let me out tomorrow."

"That's good," Roman said with a smile though the swelling didn't sound good.

"You just missed Seth. He said Triple H was sending him back on the road. Guess you knew that."

"I did," Roman lied. He had a feeling that's why his schedule for the rest of the week was cancelled. "I guess Hunter doesn't want the three of us together."

"Excuse me, Mr. Anoa'i," a nurse called from the doorway. "Visiting hours are over and Mr. Good needs his rest."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Roman said looking at his watch. He hadn't realized it was so late.

"You can crash at my place," Dean volunteered. "I think my clothes are in the closet and I think that's where Seth put my key."

"Thanks," Roman said retrieving the key from the closet. He had forgotten that he had given Dean's neighbor his key. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said and left.

* * *

_"You are done Ambrose!" A voice was yelling as strong arms pulled him away from somewhere. "You hear me? You're done!"_

_A moment later he felt himself falling forward and then pain._

Dean woke up with a start. The voice was all warbled and weird sounding and he couldn't identify it. He took a couple of deep breaths and tried to tell himself it was just a nightmare. He wondered if his mind was telling him that it really was over. He wasn't able to fall back asleep.

* * *

Notes: Some Dean and Roman time next chapter. I'm debating if Dean should tell Roman about the nightmare. I think I will be able to sneak in the eulogy and the Roman Reigns vs. Kane and Seth Rollins match. Thanks for reading.


	8. Released

Roman walked into Dean's room with a bag from a close by fast food restaurant. He figured Dean was tired of eating hospital food and would enjoy something from there. When he walked in he found Dean sitting up in bed looking tired. "Hey," Roman greeted, "how are you?"

"Okay," he said reaching for the bag of food "is that for me?"

"Yep I figured you were tired of hospital food. You sure you're okay? You look tired."

"Yeah I just had a nightmare last night and couldn't fall back to sleep. I'm okay though."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know it made no sense. I was being pulled away and someone kept yelling you're done Dean. I didn't recognize the voice as it sounded funny. Like it was under water or something? I couldn't fall back to sleep after that."

Roman's eyes got large. That's what happened backstage after Dean threw a bucket of ice water on Seth. He supposed the water sounding was just mixed up with the attack. What could he tell Dean? He didn't recognize the voice and would it really be a good idea to tell him what happened? "That's a weird dream," Roman finally said.

"Did that happen to me?" Dean asked. "I also had the feeling of falling forward and pain. Is that how I got the concussion?"

"It did happen but that's not how the injury happened. Look I can't tell you more. You're going to have to remember on your own." And you wouldn't want to know anyway. Roman silently added. He really didn't like the idea that Seth was pretending to be Dean's friend again but it would be a disaster for Dean when he did remember what Seth did that night and the night after Payback. He really didn't like to lie to Dean. He'd most likely be mad at him when he remembered since he wouldn't answer any questions about the injury and lied about Seth. This was going to be ugly when Dean remembered. Part of him hoped Dean never remembered.

His phone buzzed and he looked down and saw he had a text from Jey. He opened it. It read:

_There's a rumor going around that Kane and Seth are going to give Dean a eulogy on RAW Monday._

"Damn it." Roman swore.

"What? Bad news?" Dean asked trying to lean over to look at Roman's cellphone.

"It's just a text from Jey with news about RAW. Nothing to worry about though," Roman said with a forced smile. "The Usos have to defend the tag titles against Dustin and Cody Rhodes. Jey's worried about his knee."

"Knee injuries must be catching. Seth said he tweaked his knee last Monday."

"Yeah," Roman said, "Jimmy and Jey had been hoping they could hide Jey's knee injury." That much was true. He had gotten a text that morning from his cousins about their upcoming title defense.

"They are lucky Hunter's not after them to lose the tag titles." Dean said thinking about the battle royal he had to compete in where he lost his US Title. He thought of something. "I didn't win the US title recently did I?"

Roman actually gave a genuine smile. "No sorry man. Sheamus is still US Champion."

"Did I have a match at Summerslam? That was Sunday right?"

"I can't answer that question Dean."

Dean pouted.

The curtains moved and the doctor entered the room. "I've got the rest of the test results," he said to them. "Everything came back okay. I'd suggest taking it easy for at least a week and making an appointment to see your doctor next Friday."

"Does someone need to be with me all the time?" Dean asked.

"No I think you'll be okay," he answered. "But Mr. Good if you feel any dizziness or anything else that doesn't feel right you need to get it checked out. I know you don't like hospitals or doctors but at least we can help you."

"Fine," Dean said. He'd say just about anything to get released from the hospital.

"I'll start the paperwork for your discharge," the doctor said and left the room.

"See Roman you don't have to worry about me," Dean said as he sat up and went to his closet to get his clothes. "You can go to RAW and I'll be fine."

"Yeah," Roman said thoughtfully.

"Just do me a favor. Kick whoever's ass that did this to me."

"That's the plan."

* * *

The eulogy and RAW did not go as planned. Seth went backstage after his match with Kane against Roman he was still a shaky after Roman tried to throw a cement block at his head. He knew Roman was still mad about what he and Kane had done last week but he had seen his career flash before his eyes before he moved out of the way. He wondered for a brief second if that's how Dean felt last week.

As he walked to the Authority locker room, Renee Young came hurrying over to him. "Roman wanted me to give you this." She said and handed him a folded note.

Seth scowled at her and she walked away quickly. He opened the note. It read:

Seth

Dean's out of the hospital and doesn't need anyone with him. Stay away!

Seth crumpled up the note. He felt a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be going to Las Vegas Monday but he did get his wish. He no longer had to pretend to be Dean's friend and he could go back to focusing on other things like a match with Brock Lesnar. As long as Dean didn't remember he hated him, he didn't have to worry about the man interfering in his match.

* * *

Notes: I'm kinda hitting a block right now. I'll try to have a new chapter up soon. Stupid writer's block.


	9. RAW Surprise

Notes: Well there's nothing usable on RAW tonight. RAW could have been pre-empted to make it a better show. Remember when the dog show would pre-empt RAW? Those were the good old days. I want to thank the people who gave me suggestions for this fic. It was kind of fun to go through RAW again with the idea of a guy who lost 2 and a half months of memories.

* * *

Dean walked into his apartment late Monday night after running errands. He had decided if he couldn't wrestle for a few weeks he'd take care of some of the errands he never got to do because of his busy schedule. He looked at his watch and saw that RAW was off the air. He had recorded it deciding he was going to find out what happened to him despite what the doctors said.

He put his groceries away and settled down on the couch and put RAW on. He watched it and listened to the Hall of Fame panel. He found it interesting that Brock Lesnar was champ and would be defending the title against John Cena. He didn't even know Cena had been champ. Last he remembered Daniel Bryan was champ. He was not happy to see Sheamus was in fact still US Champion.

Right before the top of the second hour he felt a lump rise in his throat. He had been fast forwarding through RAW looking for anything that would pertain to him. There was a picture of Seth in different looking type of outfit on one side and him lying face down on concrete blocks on the other. The screen said The Eulogy of Dean Ambrose.

Oh God. He didn't get it but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He heard Cole say:

"After brutally attacking Dean Ambrose in a Falls Count Anywhere match last week Seth Rollins delivers a eulogy for his former Shield cohort."

He fast forwarded through the commercials and frowned as he watched Kane walking down to the ring. He was even more confused when Cole said that Kane would be accompanying Seth Rollins. When did Seth work with Kane?

The future of Money in the Bank winner Seth Rollins? Seth never mentioned winning Money in the Bank or that he had gone corporate.

And why did they keep acting like he was dead? Seth was the one who hand picked him to be in the Shield? That was crap. Paul Heyman had recruited all three members for the Shield to protect CM Punk's title reign.

He sat up straighter when the video started of last week. He didn't remember any of it. His hand went up to his head and felt the bump on his head as he watched himself be curb stomped on the table and then onto the cinder blocks. He hit stop and grabbed his phone. He dialed Roman Reigns' number.

"Dean? Can I call you back? I'm just checking into the hotel." Roman answered.

"Sure and you can explain to me why you never told me that Seth Rollins was the one who caused the injury!"

"Shit." Roman said. Dean heard Roman tell the receptionist he'd be right back. "You remembered?"

"No I watched RAW from tonight." Dean spat out. "There was a eulogy for me on RAW and they showed me getting curb stomped. Don't you think I should have found out? Tell me what the hell happened last week!"

"Look Dean you weren't supposed to watch RAW. Did it bring back any memories?"

"If it did do you think I'd be calling you and asking?"

"I'll be in Las Vegas tomorrow and we can talk about it. Don't call Seth until I talk to you."

"I make no promises." Dean spat out and hung up. He was so mad about what he saw and wished he could remember what had happened.

* * *

Notes: Sorry for short chapter.


	10. One Step Forward

Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. As the title says one step forward two steps back.

* * *

Dean had watched the rest of RAW and had to admit he smiled at seeing Roman throw the cinder black at Seth's head after seeing what Seth had done the previous week. He wished he actually remembered it so that things would start to make sense.

He received a text from Roman: _Sorry that you had to find out that way._

Dean hit reply: _You should have told me. Seth's been acting like my friend when he's not._

Roman responded with: _I'll tell you everything you want to know when I see you tomorrow._

He replied: _You better_

Dean sat back on the couch. Roman was going to get an earful when he arrived tomorrow.

* * *

Seth had just been about to shut his eyes when his phone started to ring. He reached over to answer it but stopped when he saw it was Triple H. Did he want to answer it? Not really. He decided to let it go to voicemail. It rang again and it was Triple H, obviously not giving up on talking to him. "Hello," he answered.

"I wanted to talk about the Ambrose situation," Hunter said. "Are you making any progress?"

"Yeah I guess so," Seth answered, "He thinks we are best friends and he trusts me."

"Well good. When are you going to turn on him?"

"I don't know," Seth answered truthfully. "Roman's with him a lot. I don't know the next time I'll see him."

"Yeah that could be a problem," Hunter agreed, "he called demanding to be off of Smackdown this week and Stephanie okayed it. How fast could you get to Las Vegas?"

Seth inwardly groaned. So much for getting sleep tonight, he thought. "Six or seven hours if I drove."

"That's too long," Hunter said with a sigh. "I'll let you fly on the jet."

Seth was relieved to hear that but it seemed silly but he was too tired to drive.

"Here's the address for you," Hunter said giving him the information for the air field. "If Dean asks why you're there so early say I had you banned from the building or something. Whatever you tell him Seth you better convince him. I'm getting tired of waiting for Dean to fall." He said before hanging up.

You and me both, Seth thought as he sat up. It looked like he wouldn't be sleeping for a while.

* * *

Dean was asleep when he heard a knock on his door. It was 2:30 in the morning. Who would be knocking on his door at this time of day? It couldn't be Roman. He went to his door and looked through the peephole. It was a very tired looking Seth Rollins. He opened the door.

"Sorry to wake you," Seth said entering his apartment. "Hunter suspended me for the stupidest thing so I thought I'd come here."

"Did he suspend you for not curb stomping Roman onto the cinder blocks?" Seth's eyes got huge.

"Did…did he tell you that?" Seth asked sounding worried.

"No," Dean answered, "I watched RAW though. I saw your little eulogy. I thought we were friends!" He said approaching him with his hands clenched in fists.

Seth took a step backwards. "I was…I mean I am." He stammered. "I can explain. How much do you remember?"

"None of it," he said and took a wild swing at Seth. Seth, out of defense, pushed Dean away. Dean, still not completely steady on his feet, fell back and hit his head on a table.

"Shit!" Seth yelled. He dashed over to Dean who was unconscious. What did he just do?

* * *

Notes: Again sorry for the short chapter but it seemed like the best place to stop. Boy if Roman was pissed before…


	11. Lies

Seth grabbed his cellphone and dialed 911. He had taken a taxi to Dean's apartment so he had no way of getting Dean to the hospital.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My friend fell and hit his head. He has a concussion and he's unconscious." Seth really hoped she didn't ask what had caused Dean to fall. He knew it had been his fault and she would want to know why he had pushed him. Self-defense might not work. He gave her Dean's address.

"Is he bleeding," She asked.

Seth looked at Dean's head as well as he could as he was afraid to touch him. "Not that I see. He hit his head on a coffee table."

"Okay," the dispatcher replied, "I have an ambulance on the way. What's your friend's name?" She asked.

"Jon Good. My name is Colby Lopez," he said anticipating her next question. "Mr. Lopez do you know what caused him to fall? Did he lose his balance or trip?"

Seth knew he could go for the half-truth but decided to tell the full truth for once. "We were arguing and he took a swing at me and I pushed him away. He lost his balance and fell. I forgot he was hurt and reacted." He knew that sounded stupid and knew that wouldn't fly with Roman."

"Accidents happen," the dispatcher said though he couldn't tell if she believed him.

Dean groaned as he came to. He tried to sit up but Seth stopped him.

"He's awake," he told the dispatcher.

"Try to keep him still. The ambulance should be there soon. I'll stay on the line until they arrive."

"You aren't allowed to stay here anymore," Dean said trying to glare at him but his head hurt. "You keep making me leave my apartment in an ambulance. What happened?"

He didn't remember, Seth realized. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Dean was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. Things are kinda fuzzy."

Seth frowned. He didn't know if this was a good thing or not. Dean could still remember what happened on RAW and if he did he was sure he'd start fighting him again. He decided to go with a half-truth with Dean. "You lost your balance." He said with his hand over the receiver. "I came to see how you were and I guess you slipped."

"Mr. Lopez," the dispatcher said. Seth put his phone back up to his face. "The ambulance should be arriving any moment if you could leave the door open for them that would be great."

"Sure," Seth said getting up to open the door. When he got back to Dean, he was caught off guard by the fist that punched him in the face. "What was that for?"

"I just remembered what happened on RAW," Dean said struggling to sit up. Thankfully the EMTs arrived then. They loaded the protesting Dean onto the stretcher and took him out of the apartment.

Seth hung up with 911 and wondered if he should call Roman or let him find out himself. He thought about how Roman had tried to hit him with a cinder block and decided to let him find out when he got there. He grabbed Dean's key and left the apartment.

* * *

Roman drove into Las Vegas early in the afternoon and pulled up to Dean's apartment building. When he got to Dean's apartment he found it empty except for a bag that looked suspiciously like Seth's lying in the entrance. He was nearly hit in the backside by the door opening behind him. He turned around to see an angry Dean enter followed by Seth. Roman saw the hospital bracelet still on Dean's wrist. "What happened?" He demanded.

"He pushed me and I hit my head." Dean answered.

"You what," Roman thundered.

Seth shrank back. "It was an accident. He tried to hit me so I reacted. The hospital said he's okay and released him."

"Why are you even here Seth," Roman demanded. "I told you to stay away."

"I was just checking on my friend."

"Oh drop the charade," Dean said sitting down on the couch. "A friend doesn't Curb Stomp a friend onto concrete blocks."

"Well a friend doesn't throw a concrete block at my face," Seth said turning to face Roman.

"Let's get two things straight," Roman said. "I'm not your friend and you tried to Curb Stomp me onto those concrete blocks." He balled up his fists. "I'd strongly suggest that you leave," his voice was hard and barely concealed his fury."

Seth turned to look at Dean who was glaring at him. "I…" he didn't finish that as Roman punched him hard in the face before throwing him out of the apartment.

"He's lucky I didn't tear him apart," Roman said. "What did he think he was doing coming here? Wait I know. It was probably Hunter's idea because Stephanie okayed me not being at Smackdown."

Dean just turned his glare to him. "I want to know everything and I want to know it now!"

"I don't know if this is a good idea…" Roman started to say.

"You can tell me or I'll just go on the internet and search for Shield split or something. I'm sure I'll get my answer there." His head was starting to hurt again but he didn't care. The only good thing was that Seth had lied to Roman about what the hospital said which he was glad for. Roman would have flipped out if he knew he had checked himself out of the hospital even though the hospital wanted to evaluate his new concussion.

"Fine," Roman said. "It all started the night after Payback…"

* * *

Notes: Roman's not going to be happy when he finds out Dean and Seth lied. Though Seth and Dean had two different reasons for not telling him. Both are sort of selfish ones. Also Hunter's not going to be when he finds out that Dean knows. Actually I think very few people in this fic are happy. Thanks for reading and for feedback.


	12. Steel Cage Chaos

Notes: First part of this chapter is the aftermath of chapter 11. I was motivated by RAW last night so I'm gonna skip ahead a bit. Hope that doesn't confuse you too much.

* * *

Dean sat there glaring at Roman. He was shocked to hear about everything that had happened since the Payback PPV. It did explain why he had a dull ache in his shoulder. He thought maybe it was from the Curb Stomp but to hear he had a shoulder injury for over a month after a match with Bray Wyatt did explain it.

"What were you going to do," Dean demanded as soon as Roman was finished, "let me find out what kind of person Seth is after he stabbed me in the back again?"

"I wanted to tell you," Roman said, "but your doctor thought it would do more damage than good. I'm glad you know what kind of person he was and that you weren't hurt when Seth pushed you. He could have done worse," he said. "He's listening to Triple H and I think maybe you need to watch the RAW after Payback. That way you can see what happened."

"You sure you want me to see that," Dean said eying Roman.

"I think you need to see it," Roman said pulling out his phone and bringing up a video. Dean watched it in shock.

"We never saw it coming," Dean said. "Damn it how could we not see it coming?"

"Because we were a brotherhood," Roman said, "you never expect your brother to betray you."

Dean didn't say anything.

* * *

On September 8th, Dean sat in the crowd with his hoody pulled up hoping he looked more inconspicuous than he felt. At least none of the fans had asked for an autograph yet so maybe it was a good disguise. He had enjoyed the cage match and most of the show but he was itching to get back in the ring but he hadn't been given the chance.

When the music started playing for Roman's entrance he turned slightly away hoping he didn't see him. Roman had no idea he was there that evening. He watched as Roman and Randy Orton wrestled in the ring. He prepared himself for the Authority to run in as he knew it was coming. As soon as the Authority did come out, he knew something was up when he saw the entire ring technicians come out as well. He jumped out of his seat and pushed his way through the crowd. He pushed security aside as he jumped over the railing. He threw back his hoody.

He jumped into the ring.

"Get him!" Triple H yelled pointing at Dean who had just gone through the ropes. Seth ran up to him and they started fighting in the middle of the ring before Dean tossed Seth over the top rope. Orton kept Roman busy. Triple H started to signal to the ring crew to get ready before he entered the ring and started hitting Roman. Kane seemed to read his mind and came over and tossed him out of the ring.

"Lower it!" Hunter yelled at the ring technicians he said before he started fighting Roman. Kane and Seth barely got back into the ring before the ring came down.

Roman, who had been distracted by Triple H didn't notice the cage was locked until it was too late.

"Someone needs to help Dean Ambrose," Michael Cole yelled. "He's injured and he's in the ring alone with three men! Roman is outside unable to help him.

"Well why don't you go help Michael?" JBL shot back. "I'd do it but I'm needed here."

Roman tried scaling up the cage but someone was there to knock him back down with a kick to the cage wall.

Dean fought as hard as he could against the Authority but there were too many. Kane grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the cage where Roman was trying to scale up the cage and knocked him down. Dean went down with a hand to the back of his head. He felt a cut on the back of his head.

Kane picked him up and threw him against the cage where Roman was trying to climb up. Dean went down barely conscious. He looked blearily up at the three figures standing around him. He was pulled up and Orton hit him with an RKO and then Kane hit him with a chokeslam. He was yanked up by the hair one more time. He was held in place over a steel chair. He tried struggling but he was hurting too much from getting his head bashed into the cage and the other punishments by the other men's finishers. He knew what was coming and as much as he struggled he couldn't get away. He was let go all of a sudden.

"What are you doing," Orton was yelling.

"Seth do it!" Triple H's voice said from somewhere next to him.

"No," Seth said.

* * *

While the Authority was distracted by Seth refusing to Curb Stomp Dean, Roman was able to get into the cage. He grabbed the discarded chair and hit all three men. The cage door opened and Kane and Orton left the cage. Seth was left standing there facing Roman who had his hands into fists. They stood staring at each other as RAW went off the air.

* * *

Notes: I really hope this chapter makes sense. I will probably do a chapter next of Seth and what was going through his mind since he left Dean's apartment leading up to this.


	13. Steel Cage Chaos Continues

Roman and Seth stood in the middle of the ring almost daring the other one to make the first move. Hunter stood on the outside of the cage annoyed at the turn of events. Orton and Kane looked at him expectantly for what to do. Hunter didn't move or say anything. He just watched Seth.

Roman and Seth stared at each other for another second before Roman threw the first punch. They brawled in the cage. Hunter motioned for Kane to pull Dean out of the cage. Kane reached his long arms into the cage and pulled Dean out by the hair. Dean struggled but he was still fazed by the attack earlier and he was more like an annoying fly than any real threat to Kane. Kane dropped him in front of Hunter.

"Lock the cage," Hunter said to the ring technician. He turned to the camera man that was closest to him. "Keep filming." This was too good for Hunter to pass up. He'd have it on the WWE Network.

Dean tried to get back up but a kick to the head by Orton stopped him. He lay at the Authority's feet unconscious.

In the ring Roman kept his brawl going with Seth. He threw him into the side of the cage wanting to get some retribution for Kane slamming Dean's head into the cage repeatedly. He was satisfied when he saw the small cut on Seth's forehead. Seth got up and they started fighting all over again.

Hunter was not happy as he ordered the cage unlocked again and ordered Orton and Kane into the cage. They beat Roman down before they left the cage and went to the back.

As soon as they were backstage, Hunter turned his attention to Seth. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded. "Ambrose was down and in a perfect place for you to do Curb Stomp onto the chair!"

"You said you wanted me to get Dean to trust me and I can't do that if I Curb Stomp him," he reminded him. "I did what you asked me to do!"

Hunter smiled knowing Seth was right. Seth was a master planner and this was the perfect plan. The plan wasn't lost after all. It just evolved. The Shield wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

Roman and Dean were both helped into the trainer's room. Doc Ammon did an examination of Dean before stitching up the back of his head. Doc Sampson started examining Roman who insisted that he was fine.

Ammon sighed after h finished stitching Dean up. "Another concussion. I think you should definitely go to the hospital to get a MRI and CAT scan. Three concussions in a short time is not good."

"Three," Roman said pushing Sampson away. "When did you get the second concussion?"

Ammon picked up Dean's file. "When he was in Las Vegas. The hospital said Dean refused to stay for observation."

Roman turned to look at Dean. "You said you were fine."

Dean shrugged. "The hospital and I have different ideas of what fine is. I felt fine enough to go home. I wasn't dizzy like I was last time and nothing happened while I was at home," he reminded him.

"This was probably Seth's idea wanting to make sure you didn't get medical help."

"Roman he's the one who called for the ambulance and tried to get me to stay at the hospital. I don't know why he was trying to help but I'm the one who decided to leave the hospital."

Roman didn't reply knowing that Dean was very stubborn and if he didn't want to do something, it was very difficult to convince him to do otherwise but he knew Seth had to be up to something.

"Roman you are okay," Sampson said as he stood up. "You think you can give Dean a ride to the hospital?"

"I'm not going to the hospital!" Dean said sitting up quickly. A little too quickly he discovered as he became lightheaded. Roman's strong arms held him up.

"Dean this is the time you should listen to him," Roman said moving to pick him up but Dean pushed him away. "Fine walk then but we are going to my rental and we're going to the hospital."

"I can sedate him," Ammon offered.

"No I can walk," Dean said glaring at the trainer. He stood up on unsteady legs refusing Roman's help. He walked a couple of steps before his legs turned rubbery. Roman's arms reached out and steadied him as he half carried him to his rental car.

Seth watched them go. He had been waiting for Dean and Roman to leave before he went in to get stitched up. This was going to take a lot of work. Seth decided.

* * *

Notes: Just a heads up. I'm going to Europe from October 11th to the 26th so there will be nothing from me during that time.


End file.
